Romantic Flight 2 pt O
by Annanarra
Summary: They were older now. Time changes things. Astrid doesn't know how to act around Hiccup. Why does she feel this way around him? Hiccup knows exactly how he feels about her, but doesn't know what to do about it. When did Hiccup turn from a boy into a man? And when did things get so complicated? One-shot. Appropriate romance. Fluff! Rated T for kissing and a shirtless Hiccup. LOL.


Astrid blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face, and slowed her steps as she came closer to the forge. Loud clanging noises came from the back room.

 _Hiccup must be in there._ She thought. _Maybe I'll just peek in and see what he's working on._

It had been three years since Hiccup had united vikings and dragons. And over time, Astrid became very close with the dragon boy. They were great friends, best friends even. But there always seemed to be a bit more to it than just that. Lately, whenever she sees him, butterflies fill her stomach, and a foreign heat comes to her face. His goofy, sideways smile always made her happy, and his sarcastic quips got her to laugh every time without fail. He brought out a different side of her that only exists in his presence. What was happening to her?

Astrid stopped outside the door, and leaned in. _Oh my gods!_ She thought as she whipped around. Hiccup had tossed his shirt to the side, probably due to the heat. Astrid thought about leaving and just coming back later. But she ended up turning around and watching him anyhow. Hiccup was pounding on what looked like a sword. The fire cast a glow on his skin making it look bronze as sweat trickled down his back. When he turned slightly, Astrid could see his muscles working. Muscles that she didn't even know that he had. Puberty had certainly been kind to him.

Hiccup suddenly turned around. Astrid jerked herself back behind the door, hoping to Thor that he hadn't seen her.

"Um, hello?" Hiccup said, coming outside. When he saw her, he gave her a puzzled look. "Astrid?"

"Uhhh." Was all she could say. She began to notice things about him that she had never before. Like how his voice had deepened, and how the top of her head only reached to his stubbly chin. Which left her staring right at his bare chest. She hastily glanced up and looked into his eyes. When had he grown from a boy into a man?

"I-I just wanted to see what you were working on. That's all." She muttered, looking away from him. It was good thing there was a wall behind her, because right now she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I see, well… I was just about to take a break. Do you… want to come fly with me?" He asked, hanging his hand on the back of his neck. He always did that when he felt nervous, she noted.

"I would, but I can't. Stormfly hasn't been feeling well." Astrid said, half disappointed and half relieved.

"Oh, that's not a problem. You can just ride with me on Toothless." He shrugged.

"Well, I don't-"

"Come on!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing her hand. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, fine!" Astrid smiled, rolling her eyes. Hiccup gave that goofy grin and grabbed a rag nearby. He wiped the seat from his body, and put on a dry, loose, white tunic that hung from his squared shoulders. She wondered why he even bothered, she could see right through it and the top was not even laced shut. _Yeah for me!_ She thought. _Wait! Where the heck did that come from? Gods, what is happening to me?!_

They walked outside and woke up Toothless, who was napping in the shade. As soon as they mounted, the Nightfury took off with lightning speed. Hiccup flung his hands to the saddle horn in front of Astrid. Once they were flying above the clouds, Toothless leveled out and the ride was smooth. Hiccup loosened his grip on the saddle horn, but still kept his arms around Astrid. She leaned back slightly so she was just barely resting against him. Every small bit of contact made her warm and excited. She could feel Hiccup sigh with content. His breath tickled her neck.

* * *

They lost track of time as they rode in silence. The sky was dark now and stars were blinking in the vast blanket of space. They moonlight made the clouds look unearthly. It was majestic. Another minute later Astrid realized that there were slowly drifting downwards. She began to see land below. Astrid smiled when she recognized where they were. The cove, where Hiccup befriended Toothless.

"Why are we landing?" She asked.

Hiccups response rumbled in her ear. "I thought we would just give Toothless a rest before heading back home."

When they landed, Hiccup got off first and then offered to help Astrid down. He put his hands on her waist and gently set her down. He was definitely strong now. She smiled at him.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just… I don't know." Astrid shrugged, trying to act normal.

"No, you're acting strange. What is it?" He pleaded, stepping closer to her. By now, Toothless had run over to the pond, far from them.

Astrid glanced down to where Hiccup was grasping her arms. She then looked up at his eyes. They searched her own, trying to find an answer. Then his eyes widened for a moment, then settled. They held a rare look. She tried pulling away from him because this was getting way to awkward. But before she could get away, he pulled her back in and brought her closer than before. His head moved downward and sought her face. He then captured her lips with his own. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her against him. They were as close as they could get. He continued to kiss her while she clasped her hands behind his neck. She could feel fear but most of all excitement building inside of her. His kiss was firm and passionate, filled with longing. Eventually they pulled away to breathe. She rested her head against his cool chest. His heartbeat filling her eardrums. It was fast and erratic, just like her own.

"What was that?" Astrid asked, looking up at him. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. He smiled as they swayed side to side. His lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"Astrid, I have loved you for a very long time. But I never knew how you felt, so I kept it to myself. Which was really stupid and cowardly. So, I'm sorry, and if I just read into things wrong and you don't have feelings for me, that's okay. But I couldn't go on living like I didn't love you. At least you know now, I don't have to pretend anymore."

She didn't know what to say. That look he had given her before. It was love? It must have been. Does she love him? Astrid thought about all the things that they had been through together, and how she felt about him.

"I love you too." She looked into his eyes once more as she spoke.

"You do? Cause I don't, you know, expect you to feel the same way, or feel obligated or-"

Hiccup's rambling was cut off by Astrid kissing his lips. She placed her hands on his chest, and kissed him with all the passion and heat she felt for him. When she pulled away, he smirked.

"Oh. I guess you do." Hiccup chuckled. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I want you to know that I will always be yours, milady, no matter what happens. My love for you is forever, even beyond death."

Astrid was shocked by such sincere and vulnerable words. She had no idea that Hiccup had felt this strongly about her. But, being the person she is, she tried to blow it off.

"Stop being so cheesy. What sappy poetry book did you swallow?" She said with a grin while punching him the arm.

"Ow! I meant all of it." Hiccup said frowning.

"I know. I just…" Astrid said. She didn't know how act around this man anymore.

Hiccup put an arm around her shoulders, seeming to understand. Just like he always does. "Let's go home."

* * *

The whole ride home Astrid thought about all the things that Hiccup said. She knew that she needed say something more to him. She really did love him too, she just didn't know how to voice her thoughts. Violence was her way of communicating best, ironically.

Hiccup landed Toothless and jumped off. He walked Astrid to her house. She was about to go inside, when she ran back to Hiccup and punched him hard on the arm.

"That's for make me feel so weird all the time." Astrid then grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. "And that…that's for being so darn perfect and-and for everything else."

Astrid climbed the steps to her house and opened the door. She turned her head around and smiled at him. "I love you Hiccup."

"I love you too, Astrid."

And with that, she went inside and shut the door. Astrid slid down to the floor and laughed. Her emotions were all over the place. But one thing she knew for sure, she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi ya'll! Sooooo, I literally just wrote this on the fly. I had an hour between play practice and having to sing the National Anthem at a school volley ball game, so I just sat in my car and wrote. And when I got home typed it out. And now I just finished touching it up…so yeah! I haven't gotten to do a short story for a while. And I already have another one in the making for Jelsa. :D Super excited about that one. It's going to have marching band stuff in it, so shout out to all fellow band geeks! Woohoo!**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this. I hope it wasn't too weird or cheesy or whatever. I just love Hiccup to death and I think, no I know, that blacksmiths are pretty muscular and all that so I think under all that armor is a pretty good looking man. I know because I have a friend like that. ;) He's pretty great. LOL!**_

 _ **Anywho…. Yeah, I hope they weren't OC or anything. Well, that's all I have to say! BYE!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
